


meet-cute

by hatae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Brief Racism in chapter 3!, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, They're both just really Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatae/pseuds/hatae
Summary: He smiled and stretched out his hand, only for it to connect with another one.Mark startled and quickly pulled back. When he looked up to see who the other hand belonged to he felt like all the air was suddenly knocked out of him at the sight of the boy in front of him. For a second he was sure his eyes were deceiving him, because there was simply no way a boy this beautiful could exist in the world. A boy with a face with delicate featured, pretty eyes slanted just right, a button nose and perfect thick lips.Just his type.-or, mark is an actor with trust issues who meets sicheng on a night he decides to sneak out in disguise. cue an immediately enamoured mark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> markwin, huh? yeah, markwin.
> 
> also, unbeta'd? absolutely.

Mark had known that when he chose this life things were going to change, but he never realized it would be to this extent. With fans following him everywhere he went, waiting for him everywhere he went. Occasionally even ruining shoots, making it so he and the entire film crew would sometimes have to film until the dead of night. Often there would even be fans outside his house, hoping to catch a glimpse.

 

“I mean…You are the nation’s most famous actor, Mark. You should’ve probably expected it”, people often told him when he confided in them. He quickly learned to keep quiet. Those words always made him feel like he was being ungrateful. And he was grateful. Immensely so, even. It was just…a little much sometimes. Mark was a people-person, by nature. But he sometimes needed his alone time, always had. When he’d lived an anonymous life in Canada that had been no problem. He’d had friends back then, too. Friends who respected his wishes and actually hung out with him because they liked him. Not because he happened to be famous.

 

But now, as one of the most famous people in Korea and with people always in his close proximity, mostly fans and other celebrities that were only nice to him on broadcasts, it was hard to deal with.

Which was why he decided to sneak out one night. He’d just had enough of it all. It had been one of the worst days ever. He’d overslept, which had earned him an earful from his manager, after that they’d stood in a traffic jam for half an hour. When they had eventually gotten out of it a fan had blocked the road with her own car, insisting on an autograph and a selfie with him. His manager had been fuming at that point, threatening to call the cops on her, but Mark had quickly resolved the issue by doing as she asked (“You’ve got no make-up on yet”, his manager had protested angrily, but Mark had ignored her and gotten out anyway). The fan had thankfully left after that.

 

When they eventually arrived on set, they’d been an hour late. So everyone had been stressed and so overall it’d just been a shitty day.

Which was why Mark found himself on the streets of Seoul at 11:30 PM, his face hidden by a facemask and sunglasses and blessedly unrecognizable. He was still wary, though. But after about ten minutes of no one screaming his name he relaxed a bit. Observing the boisterous streets of Seoul on a Friday night. It were mostly office workers and students eager to get home after a long day and teenagers going from bar to bar, talking and laughing loudly passing by him.

 

When he came across a CD-store he was suddenly hit by a wave of nostalgia. When he’d been a trainee he’d originally wanted to be an idol, but the he’d switched agencies and the new agency had decided that it would be better for him to act and Mark, who’d been young and naive back then, had agreed.

He hesitated for a while, before entering the store. The cashier welcomed him with a strange and wary look. Mark supposed he must look strange, completely unrecognizable. The perfect set up for a robbery. Mark bowed deeply at him, as if to make sure that he didn’t come over like some sort of asshole and went to browsing. There was only one other person in the store, with his back to Mark and clearly doing just as he was doing.

 

He eventually came across what he’d been searching for. An album from NCT, the group he’d originally planned to debut with, before he’d switched agencies. He smiled and stretched out his hand, only for it to connect with another one.

 

Mark startled and quickly pulled back. When he looked up to see who the other hand belonged to he felt like all the air was suddenly knocked out of him at the sight of the boy in front of him. For a second he was sure his eyes were deceiving him, because there was simply no way a boy this beautiful could exist in the world. A boy with a face with delicate featured, pretty eyes slanted just right, a button nose and perfect thick lips.

 

Just his type.

 

“ _Oh_ ”, he said breathlessly, immediately cursing himself, because could he have been more of a creep?

 

The boy smiled awkwardly and gestured to the album.

 

“You can have it”, he said, voice surprisingly deep for his dainty appearance. Also, he definitely had a Chinese accent. Mark found it endearing. It was clear the boy didn’t recognize him from the look he was giving him. Well, Mark probably wouldn’t recognize himself either with the facemask and glasses, but still…He was sure some people would just by hearing that little sound from him.

 

“Oh no”, he said breathily. He quickly scratched his throat, because at this point he was creeping even himself out. “You can have it.”

 

The boy bit his lip and oh my god, one of his teeth was a little crooked. That was so cute. “Are you sure? I don’t want to…you know…Take it if you really want it.”

 

At that point Mark said something that when he later thought about it he still couldn't believe he said it. “How about you pay me back by going out for a drink with me?”

 

Mortification came over him. This wasn’t some sort of movie. Starring in that rom-com must’ve made him delusional. Because who in their right mind would go out with someone they just met, someone that also didn’t even show them their face? Also, who was to say this guy was into guys in the first place?

 

To his immense surprise the boy nodded. “Okay, sure.”

 

“Really?”, Mark asked dumbly.

 

“Yeah, _really_. No takebacks, though. This is mine now”, the boy said happily, grabbing the album and holding it securely to his chest and it took everything Mark had not to clutch his own chest, because oh my god, he was literally the cutest person Mark had ever encountered in his whole life.

 

“Nice!”, he said dazedly. Because this was his first date ever. He’d come to Korea when he was just thirteen, had been busy with training until he was sixteen and had then immediately gotten into acting, which he’d been doing non-stop until now. Three years later. There had just been no time to go on dates with girls or boys, no matter how much he might’ve wanted to. It almost felt surreal, as if he was doing something against the rules. Which, granted, he probably was if he were to read the small lines of his contract. He ignored that thought.

 

 

“My name is Sicheng, by the way. Dong Sicheng”, the boy told him as he paid for his album.

 

Mark looked up to find him staring back at him expectantly. He hesitated. Sicheng hadn’t recognized him yet, but maybe his name would start ringing bells. There weren’t really a lot of Korean ‘Mark’s’ out there.

 

“Minhyung. My name is Lee Minhyung”, he smiled. It wasn’t a lie. His Korean name really was Lee Minhyung, it was just that nobody used it except his grandma.

 

“Okay, Minhyung. Where would you like to go?”, Sicheng asked with a smile.

Shit. He hadn’t thought that far ahead.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eventually he took Sicheng the first bar that didn’t look too sleazy, practically buzzing the entire walk there. His first date. His very first date. And it was with a guy that looked like he belonged a magazine cover. Well, he supposed the opposite was also true. In a literal sense, because Mark was on more magazine covers that he could count at this point, but his point still remained!

 

He thanked god that he was wearing sunglasses so he could sneak glances at Sicheng’s handsome side profile without seeming like a total weirdo.

 

When they were eventually seated Sicheng carefully placed the album on his lap. Mark was a little amused at how much he seemed to like it.

 

“Do you like NCT that much?”, he asked amusedly.

Sicheng looked up at him and smiled. “Oh, yeah. I guess you could say I’m a big fan.”

 

For a second Mark considered saying he’d trained with them, just to be in Sicheng’s good books, but he quickly dropped that thought. He didn’t want Sicheng to search him up or anything, if saying that wouldn’t immediately already give him away, that was.

 

Before he could say anything a waiter came up to them.

“What might it be for you boys?”

 

Sicheng shyly looked at him, clearly waiting for Mark to order first. Another dilemma, what would make him look cool in the other boy’s eyes? His first instinct had been apple juice. But that would literally make him seem like a toddler, so no. He considered water and soju. Water would be basic, but would also make him seem healthy (as someone who ate take out literally every day that would paint a false picture, but hey, that seemed to be his concept of the night anyway.) People out on dates usually drank alcohol, though, didn’t they?

 

“A bottle of soju for me, please”, he said bravely. He’d never really drank alcohol before, but he was sure it shouldn’t be a problem.

“Water for me”, Sicheng said and Mark deflated a little. Should’ve gone with the water as well. Fuck.

 

“Can I see your ID?”, the waiter asked and Mark stared up at him, mortification coming over him. He couldn’t show him his ID. The guy would immediately know, then. Most likely blowing his whole cover by asking for his autograph or something. Mark couldn’t even imagine beginning to explain that one.

 

His hand automatically went to his pocket, as if to protect his wallet, only to find that it was empty. He gasped. In his haste to get away from the thick atmosphere of his house that had seemed so empty and way too crowded at the same time he’d forgotten to take his wallet.

 

“I…uh, I don’t-“, he started, his mind racing as he turned to Sicheng.

 

Sicheng, sensing his panic, quickly spoke up: “Minhyung can drink, he’s an adult.”

 

The waiter turned his bored expression towards Sicheng. “Look, man. It’s protocol. We need the check the ID of every person who orders alcohol and this kid literally sounds like a fifteen year old. I just need to be sure.”

“Fifteen? Excuse _you_ , I’m nineteen”, Mark said, offended. He’d gotten so used to people treating him with (be it forced or fake) respect that he wasn’t used to people treating him like a…well, a normal nineteen year old.

 

“Well, then show me your ID”, the waiter said, clearly getting a bit annoyed. Mark let out a huffed sigh and turned to Sicheng, who, to his amazement, clearly was trying hard not to laugh. For a second Mark forgot he was annoyed, because the way Sicheng’s eyes crinkled up was just the most adorable thing he’d ever seen in his life.

 

“You know what, I’ll just take a water as well”, he said, still a little dazed. The waiter let out a sigh that was just a little too loud to not be meant for them to hear and walked away.

As soon as he was gone Sicheng laughed. Mark smiled instinctively.

 

“What’s funny?”, he asked.

 

“Just…the way you tried to defend yourself”, Sicheng giggled. “’ _Excuse you, I’m nineteen’_ ”, he mimicked Mark’s higher voice, which was pretty spot on if it wouldn’t have been for the obvious accent. “You’re cute, Minhyung.”

 

Mark’s mind short-circuited for a couple of seconds. Sicheng had just called him, Lee Minhyung, aka Mark Lee cute.

 

He let out a nervous laugh. “Thanks.”

 

“You aren’t really fifteen, though, right? Because that would be…”

 

“Oh! No, totally! I’m nineteen. Really! I just forgot my wallet”, he said loudly. “Yeah, no. That would be…”

 

He shuddered and Sicheng giggled again. “Right.”

 

They talked more and as they did it occurred to Mark that he’d never talked to someone this freely ever since coming to Korea. Maybe it was because they both had the experience of being foreigners, or maybe they just got along really well.

 

As the night progressed Mark knew that this had been what he’d needed all along, someone who didn’t just hang out with him because he was famous or because they admired him. Someone who was genuinely kind to him. Someone who was just as dorky as him and laughed along with his jokes not because they had to, but because they wanted to.

When Sicheng glanced at his watch and announced that it was really getting late Mark felt more disappointed than ever. But he knew Sicheng had a point. It was already 2:30 AM. He had to get up in literally four hours.

 

“I’m sorry you have to pay when I was the one who asked you out”, he apologized as Sicheng paid the bill.

 

Sicheng smiled timidly. “No worries. You can pay next time.”

Mark’s heart skipped a beat. “Next time?”

 

“Yeah, if you want?”, Sicheng asked, playing with the zipper of his jacket. It took all in Mark not to squish his cheek.

 

He almost stumbled over his own words in his haste to answer. “If I want? Yeah, I do want! Very much-”  
He quickly shut up, way too excited to be embarrassed.

 

“I might not be the best in Korean, but even I know that that wasn’t a grammatically correct sentence”, Sicheng said after letting out a soft and relieved laugh. “Should I give you my number?”

 

Mark nodded eagerly, already pulling out his phone. And after Sicheng gave him his number and a hug (!!) they both went their separate ways and Mark hadn’t felt this happy in years, even the heavy atmosphere of his house couldn’t ruin his current mood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly hadn't expected for this to get such a good response. thank you soo much :')

The next day, as they were fixing up his make up during a photoshoot he got a text. He was almost inclined to ignore it, he was watching the newest episode of the walking dead and things could wait. As soon as he saw the name of the sender, though, he did a double take, before abruptly ending the episode and going to his inbox, apologizing to the startled make-up noona in the process.

 

 

 **[10:24] sichengie**  
_heyy it’s me. just wanted to see if you got my number correctly_

 

 **[10:25] you**  
_ohh, heyy! yeah, I got it!_

 

 **[10:25] sichengie**  
_I take it you got home alright then haha_

 

 

For a second Mark considered joking that no, he was a kidnapper who was currently in possession of Mark Lee. Or Lee Minhyung in this case. But he decided against it. Maybe Sicheng wasn’t ready for niche humor like that yet.

 

  
**[10:26] you**  
_yeah, it was a struggle but I did lmao_

 

 **[10:26] sichengie**  
_that’s good to hear! unless this is a kidnapper pretending to be minhyung?_

 

 

Mark felt tears appear in his eyes. Sicheng was so his type.

 

 

“Mark Lee smiling down at his phone and not because of an anime? Never thought I’d see the day”, his make-up noona said, lowkey sounding actually impressed. Mark pouted at her and she laughed.  
“Who is the lucky lady?”, she asked, before adding. “Or gentleman? I’m not discriminating.”

Mark grinned. Of all the people working with him, he’d always liked her most.

 

“I’m not telling you”, he giggled.

“Mark Lee, you sly fox, you”, she said, hitting him on the side of the head with the make-up brush she was holding.

 

“Ow, what is that thing? And why is it so hard”, he moaned, making to rub the painfully throbbing part of his head.

 

“Na ah, no touching. I’ve worked hard on this”, she tutted, grabbing his hand and putting it back down. “And fyi, this is a morphe brush.”

“Morphe brushes are the devil”, he pouted.

 

“Morphe brushes are the only reason you have work”, she said coldly and Mark grabbed his heart. “You’re a cruel woman.”

“You just keep texting you’re ‘Sichengie’”, she said with a smirk.

Mark uselessly covered his phone screen. “Shut up”, he muttered before doing just that.

 

 **[10:27] you**  
_haha, yes. you got me. I tortured him into giving me his PIN-code and am now texting his date from last night bc reasons_

 

 

He wondered if he should’ve really called Sicheng his ‘date’, but before he could actually start regretting it, Sicheng answered.

 

 

 **[10:27] sichengie**  
_nooo, and I was so looking forward to our next date :’(_

 

 

Mark’s heart skipped a beat. Sicheng was flirting, right? That was flirty, wasn’t it? Mark was pretty sure it was.

 

 

 **[10:28] you**  
_hey, this is minhyung. I managed to escape within twenty seconds and run away whilst also taking my phone just to tell you that I, too, am very much looking forward to our next date that is going down when btw?_

 

 

Was that good? Kinda flirty but not too much? God, what the hell was he doing? Mark worried his bottom lip, quickly stopping when his make-up noona threateningly raised her hellish brush again.

 

 

 **[10:29] sichengie**  
_thank god you were able to!! I was so worried ;; umm, I’m down for whenever as long as it’s in the evening/at night._

 

 

Mark considered that for a while. Tonight wasn’t gonna work, since he had a press conference, the next day would be packed with filming, but the day after that he only had a schedule in the morning.

 

 

 **[10:29] you**  
_does monday night sound good to you?_

 

Sicheng answered almost immediately.

 

 **[10:29] sichengie**  
_monday night sounds perfect!_

 

The rest of the shoot went amazing, since Mark didn’t even have to force himself to smile this time.

 

* * *

 

  
Monday night couldn’t come quick enough. They’d agreed to go watch a movie together. Mark paying for the tickets.

Mark snuck out again, through the back door this time, because he’d seen some fans sitting in front of the gate when he drove in earlier.

 

He took the underground, in the attire he’d also worn last time. It earned him some weird looks, but Mark didn’t care. At this point he felt like nothing could faze him. He was on his way to a date with the prettiest boy on the planet. Was everyone else? He didn’t think so.  
(Well, maybe getting recognized would faze him. That would probably kinda ruin everything, but he decidedly put that thought of his head.)

 

He arrived a good ten minutes before the time they’d agreed to meet. As he was waiting he looked around, inevitably looking at all the movies that were playing. Mildly interested, until his eyes fell on a familiar face. His own, on the poster of his new rom-com. Horror came over him.

 

How could he have forgotten? He was a famous actor, of course there’d be movies of him playing. God, he was so stupid. Just as he started considering that it probably wouldn’t be a problem, since he was pretty unrecognizable his thoughts were interrupted.

 

“Minhyung!”, someone yelled and Mark turned around to see Sicheng walk over to him. He looked even better than last time he’d seen him. It was clear he’d put some more effort in tonight. He’d styled up his hair and was wearing skinny jeans with a button up. Showing off his figure perfectly.

Oh no, he’s hot, was the first thought that entered Mark’s mind. He swallowed his sudden dry throat, nerves from seeing himself on that poster fading and instead replaced with nerves over how to survive this night when Sicheng was looking this good.  
Then Sicheng greeted him with a warm smile (showing off his crooked little tooth) and a gentle hug and Mark’s insides seemed to turn into goo.

 

 

He may be hot, but he’s still the cutest fucking being on this entire earth, he thought as he hugged back.

 

“You are Minhyung, though, right?”, Sicheng laughed as they let go and Mark was confused for a second, before realizing that Sicheng couldn’t possibly see his face.

“Yeah, it’s me”, he said and Sicheng nodded.

 

“So what do you want to watch? I’m gonna go ahead and say that I’m not the biggest horror fan, just so you know”, Sicheng said and Mark nodded quickly, high key relieved, because he wasn’t the biggest horror fan either. Once he’d been offered a role to play in one and he’d immediately declined. He would not build his reputation as some dude going on a murder spree. He just would not.

 

“Yeah, you couldn’t drag me to one even if you paid me a million dollars”, he shuddered.

 

In the end they chose a thriller. As the lights dimmed Mark removed his sunglasses. It was dark anyway and he wouldn’t be able to see shit otherwise. As the movie progressed Mark recognized a couple of the actors as people he’d met before at award shows and such. They’d all been pretty chill, so it was easy to enjoy the movie.  
Well, it would’ve been if he wasn’t so busy trying not to focus on the way Sicheng’s arm brushed against his the entire time.  
When the older boy’s head suddenly landed on his shoulder about three quarters into the movie he completely lost focus, wondering if Sicheng was doing this on purpose to fluster him (which, if he was, then it was most definitely working) or if he was just doing this because he was an affectionate person.

 

When the movie ended and Sicheng didn’t remove his head Mark carefully turned to look at him, only to see that Sicheng had his eyes closed and was breathing in a regular pattern. He was sleeping. Actually sleeping. Mark almost laughed in disbelief. And here he’d been freaking out over it. As he examined Sicheng from up close he noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He really must’ve been tired. He vaguely remembered Sicheng telling him that his job was taking up a lot of his time, which was why he could hang out with Mark in the evening or at night.

He almost felt bad for waking him up, but at that point they were the last ones left in the cinema and it was already pretty late. If Sicheng really wanted to sleep, he’d probably better do it at home, no matter how much Mark would like to be his pillow.

 

“Sicheng”, he said softly, shaking his shoulder. “Wake up.”

 

The older boy muttered something in what Mark presumed to be Chinese and opened his eyes, immediately catching Mark’s gaze. His expression softened.  
It suddenly occurred to him that they were really close, so close that he could feel the taller boy’s breath fanning against his cheek.

 

“So that’s what your eyes look like”, Sicheng said softly and Mark blinked rapidly as he remembered that he’d taken his sunglasses off and had most definitely not put them back on again. He reached for them in the seat next to his in a blind panic, effectively knocking them out of it in the process. He cursed and dove after them, abruptly dropping Sicheng’s head from his shoulder. The Chinese boy let out a little sound of surprise as his support was removed, but managed to catch himself as Mark quickly put his sunglasses on.

 

It was awkwardly silent for a second as Mark sat stiff in his seat, willing his heart to calm down. Sicheng stared at him for a couple of seconds, before stretching and speaking up, breaking the uncomfortable silence: “Sorry for falling asleep on you like this. I’m just really tired.”

“Oh no! No worries! I totally get it. I probably shouldn’t have asked you out on a Monday of all days”, Mark said quickly, glad that Sicheng hadn’t recognized him and that he had something to distract them from his display of what must’ve seemed like completely madness just now.

 

Sicheng laughed and Mark felt the tense atmosphere disappear. Sicheng’s laugh really worked wonders, it seemed. “Hey, I said yes. So don’t even start. I’ll make sure I’ll get some more sleep next time, so we’ll be able to hang out longer.”

 

Next time. So Sicheng still wanted to hang out with him, thank fucking god. The talked some more as they walked out (Mark trying his best to recollect at least some details about the movie when Sicheng asked him how he enjoyed it), until the found themselves on the street again. Mark had decided he was going to take the taxi home, offering Sicheng a ride as well.

“Would you really do that?”, Sicheng asked, pretty eyes big and questioning and hell, Mark would probably pay anything for him when he was looking at him like that.

 

“Of course”, he said instead.

“Thank you, really. I’ll pay you back for sure”, Sicheng said, getting into the cab with him. Mark laughed. “There’s really no need.”

 

 

Sicheng told the cab driver his address and just before he got out a couple of minutes later, at a significantly less busy part of town he turned back to Mark, his face illuminated by the light of a street pole, and said: “Your eyes are actually really pretty, you know. I don’t know why you hide them.”

 

Then he gave Mark a quick hug before getting out of the car, leaving Mark to smile like an idiot the entire ride to his own house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, you see that 'angst' tag. yeah, that's for next chapter :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be some elements of racism in this one, just giving you guys a heads up!

After that they saw each every time Mark had a free moment. Sometimes it’d be once a week, sometimes twice and once even three times. Even if it meant that he was dead tired the next day.

 

They got closer, too. Mark knew for a fact that Sicheng was the only one he’d call truly call a friend at this point. True, he was also the prettiest person he’d ever seen in his entire life and his heart started beating quicker each time he even as much as smiled at Mark, but he still wasn’t sure what do with that. For now he guessed being friends was enough for him

The first shift in their relationship happened when Sicheng invited him over to his apartment. It was almost more of a studio, Mark observed as he entered. Just a bathroom and a room with half a kitchen, his bed and a TV. He’d known Sicheng wasn’t exactly rolling in money, but he hadn’t thought it was to this extent. It made him feel guilty just knowing he had a mansion he wasn’t grateful for he could go back to each day, whilst Sicheng had…this.

 

“Sorry it’s so small”, Sicheng apologized when he entered, clearly a little ashamed. Mark quickly shook his head and put a hand on his arm. “Don’t be ridiculous. It’s fine.”  
They placed themselves on Sicheng’s bed and ordered some food, as they were waiting they talked, easily like they always did.

  
“-Woah, wait an minute!”, Mark said suddenly, cutting himself off in his ramblings about how the chicken in Korea tasted so much better than in Canada. Sicheng’s eyebrows raised in amusement.  
“What is it?”

 

“So I’ve been doing some research and apparently there’s something like the word ‘hyung’ in Mandarin”, he started, suddenly a little shy. He’d been doing a lot of research, actually. Mostly so he could just swoop in and say something in fluent Chinese to surprise (read: impress) the older boy, but this was the one thing he’d actually taken away from that entire night of research. Along with the basics like ‘hello’ and ‘goodbye’ (and also ‘I love you’, but you know…he’d just searched that one up for research purposes only….).

 

“Really?”, Sicheng smiled.

“Yeah? It’s ‘ge’, right?”, Mark asked uncertainly.

 

 

Pleasant surprise appeared in Sicheng’s eyes as he nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! It is! I was lowkey expecting you to mispronounce it completely, but you actually nailed it!”

Mark basked in the compliment. Which was probably what gave him the confidence to say the next words: “Is it okay if I call you that?”

 

 

Sicheng didn’t miss a beat and eagerly grabbed one of Mark’s hands in his, sliding closer to him (it took all it had in Mark not to let out a childish gasp), eyes twinkling. “Of course you can! I’d actually really like that, Minhyung!”

“Really? Sweet! Then I’ll call you that from now on, _ge_ ”, Mark said, testing the waters, warmth spreading in his chest when Sicheng let out a giggle and squeezed his hand in return.

 

“Thanks, dìdì”, he said and when Mark frowned in confusion, because his two hour binge study of Mandarin hadn’t given him the knowledge of that word, he just smiled and shook his head. “Never mind.”

Now that Sicheng sat so close to him Mark suddenly saw how tired he actually looked, despite the fact that he was smiling. More so than usual. The dark circles under his eyes were almost purple and there was a pimple forming on his usually flawless chin. Probably because of the lack of sleep and stress.

 

“You look tired”, he commented without thinking.

The sparkle disappeared out of his eyes and Sicheng pulled his hand out of his, before smiling thinly and putting his hands in his lap. “Yeah, work’s been tough.”

 

Despite knowing each other for quite a while now Sicheng didn’t talk about his job often, in that aspect he was almost just as secretive as Mark. Mark was about to nod understandingly and just drop the subject ( because he felt like he didn’t really have the right to ask him things about him when he was the one still covering his face) when Sicheng’s face suddenly contorted in a grimace.

It took Mark until tears started running over his cheeks to realize that he’d been trying hard to hold them back. But had failed miserably from the sight of it. Mark stared at him, horror running through him at the sight of seeing Sicheng cry. He wasn’t usually the one people confided in, let alone went to for comfort, seeing how he was literally the worst at dealing with feelings. Be it feelings from himself or from someone else.

 

But the worry outweighed the awkward uncertainty and he put an arm around the taller boy’s shoulder, pulling him close. Sicheng didn’t immediately lean into him but he didn’t push him away either. Mark saw it as a good sign.

 

“What’s wrong, ge?”, he asked quietly. Sicheng buried his face in his hands and shook his head, sobbing harder. Mark had never felt more helpless as he pulled Sicheng even closer, putting his head on his shoulder. The glasses, he realized, they were in the way. He abruptly pulled them off. They weren’t outside anyway and Sicheng hadn’t recognized him last time either.

The motion made Sicheng look up. Mark observed that despite the tears, red eyes and flushed face Sicheng still managed to make his heart skip a beat when he gave him a grateful little smile.

 

“There they are”, he hiccupped and before Mark could say anything he suddenly had Sicheng in his arms with his head buried into his shoulder. He squeezed Sicheng closer, shushing him and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. All awkwardness forgotten when he realized that Sicheng had most likely need this. A shoulder to cry on.

 

After about ten minutes, when Sicheng had finally calmed down enough to stop crying they still sat pressed close to each other, Sicheng playing with one of Mark’s hands.

 

“Do you want to talk about it now?”, Mark attempted again and Sicheng nodded after a small sigh.

 

“I originally came to Korea because I wanted to be an idol”, he said and Mark let out a small sound of disbelief. They’d come there for the same reason then. Sicheng let out a snort. “Thanks.”

“Oh no! You’re very handsome, so obviously you would make a good idol”, Mark said quickly. “I just hadn’t expected it.”

 

 

“Yeah well, I did. I uh, was let go from the company, though. One day I was just asked to pack my bags and leave, no explanation given. I didn’t have anywhere to go. Couldn’t go back home either, so I stayed in a sauna for a couple of weeks”, Sicheng said and the thought of Sicheng lost and alone in a sauna just because a company had decided to fuck him over made Mark feel anger like never before. He wished they’d have known each other then, so Mark could have helped him out and maybe also sued the company for good measure.

 

“I had to find a job quick and just took the first thing that was offered to me”, Sicheng continued and Mark suddenly felt his throat start to constrict. He turned his head to look at him, catching Sicheng’s bloodshot eyes.

“You’re not…y’know…,right?”, he asked carefully. Sicheng just frowned confusedly. “You’re not getting paid for…sexual favors, right?”

 

 

“Sexual-? Oh!” Sicheng quickly shook his head. “Oh no! No, I’d never! No matter what.”

 

Relief washed over him. He squeezed Sicheng’s hand. “Good.”

 

“I just took a daytime job at a convenience store. At first I was just happy to have a job. But as time went on I realized that my boss…just really doesn’t give a shit about his employees. There’s just me and two other guys. He makes me do a lot more hours than I’m actually supposed to. I sometimes work around the clock, while only getting paid what I normally would if I were to work normal shifts. I think he just wanted someone who he could do that with, seeing how I’m a foreigner and all…”, he mumbled.

 

Mark squeezed his hand. “Just because you’re a foreigner doesn’t mean he gets to be a racist piece of shit and pay you less. You could go to the police with this, you know?”

 

“He said that if I did he’d personally make sure I’d never get another job ever again. He said he can do that, since he has connections”, Sicheng said quietly. Mark felt his heart start beating faster in anger. Anger at that company, anger at his boss, anger at the fucking world for treating Sicheng like this. The one person who just didn’t deserve it at all. He wasn’t usually one for anger, but like all things with Sicheng, it did happen and it was kind of overwhelming. He forced himself to calm down a little. It didn’t matter if he was angry. What mattered were Sicheng’s feelings. His wellbeing.

 

“What do you want to do?”, he asked. “Would you still like to be an idol?”

 

He could probably make a deal with his company.

 

“No, I don’t want to be an idol anymore. It’s just not worth the risk. I actually really want to study psychology. I’ve been trying to save up, but…with how much I’m earning right now…It’s a miracle I’ve been able to pay the rent for this place, so it’s just not possible”, Sicheng sighed as he pulled his legs against his chest and buried his face in his knees.

 

As he looked at Sicheng miserably trying to make himself small Mark decided that he was gonna help Sicheng get enrolled in university even if it was the last thing he did.  
He abruptly pulled Sicheng in for another hug, surprising even himself.

 

“I’m here for you, ge”, he muttered into Sicheng’s shoulder, his sweet scent filling his nostrils. “No matter what.”

“I know”, Sicheng said quietly, hugging back. “Thank you, Minhyung. You’re really the best thing that happened to me in a while.”

 

It took all in him not to say to call him Mark. He might’ve, too. If it hadn’t been for the pizza delivery guy to bell to ring at that exact moment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next, most important shift of their relationship happened two weeks later. He’d been talking about getting someone enrolled in university with his company’s money. He would pay for it, but he knew Sicheng would most probably never accept it. So if he just made the company reach out to him with some bullshit lie like him winning an enrolment or some shit he would most probably take it. His company, like he’d expected, had been reluctant at first, but after he’d sweetly reminded his CEO of the fact that he’d singlehandedly made his company one of the biggest companies in the country he eventually caved.

 

He was about to make sure he was there when Sicheng got the mail, to congratulate him and ensure him that it was all legit, but it turned out Sicheng was still working when he called him that evening. So he decided to go the convenience store he worked at instead.

 

The moment he entered he knew something was wrong. His first clue was the fact that there was no one behind the counter, even though he and Sicheng had been talking just five minutes before that. The second was the fact that someone was yelling their head off and that someone sure as hell wasn’t Sicheng.

 

He quickly walked over to the source of the sound. He found it in the second aisle, where some older, very thin man was yelling at the boy he’d been searching for. Sicheng stood with his head down as the man attempted to seemingly break his eardrums with the sheer volume he was yelling at. A broken bottle laying between them seemed to be the cause. As soon as Mark appeared the man stopped yelling, turning to him and giving him a forced smile that gave Mark the shivers.

 

 

“What’s going on?”, he asked, directing the question at Sicheng, who quickly looked up upon hearing his voice. He opened his mouth, before closing it again and biting his lip, clearly unsure of what to do next to the other man.

 

“Look sir, this doesn’t concern you. This is between me and my employee here”, he man said, pulling Sicheng close with his bony fingers around his wrist. The Chinese boy looked incredibly uncomfortable in his grip. Mark instinctively stepped forward.

 

“I think it does, though”, he told the man he assumed to be Sicheng’s boss. “Why are you yelling at him like that?”

The man’s eyes hardened and the smile slipped off his face. “Kid, I’m telling you. This doesn’t concern you. I think I have the right to yell at someone who’s beneath me, don’t you think?”

Mark’s blood started to boil as he noticed Sicheng’s wince.

 

  
“Beneath you, huh? Well, by your standards, I guess it’s okay if I yell at you too, then?”, he snapped.

 

“What did you fucking say to me? You asking for a beating?”, the man asked dangerously, as he took a threatening step forward and Mark abruptly pulled off his facemask, followed immediately by his sunglasses, dropping them both to the ground. Consequences be damned.

 

The man immediately paled and quickly let go of Sicheng as he took a step back. Mark reached out to the other boy at once and pulled him behind him, now that he was certain the man wouldn’t do anything to him anymore. “Mark Lee? It’s an honor…What I…What I said just now. Please don’t pay it any mind. I had no idea it was you and-”

 

“Right. And that gives you the right to threaten me?”, Mark snapped, adrenaline coursing through him. The man opened his mouth, before closing it again, clearly uncertain as to what to say. “And Sicheng not being famous and a foreigner gives you the right to basically fucking steal from him. You’d better give him what you owe him within a week or else I’m getting the law involved and that won’t be pretty.”

 

 

If he’d looked pale before he now looked sickly. “But sir, I…I’d never…”, he turned to Sicheng, his eyes turning into dangerous slits. ‘What the hell did you tell him, you-?”

Upon noticing Mark’s expression he abruptly fell silent.

 

 

The younger boy loudly started talking again: “He told me the truth, about you not paying him nearly enough and making him work over hours, just because he’s what? Chinese? A minority? Last time I checked that was illegal, man. So it’s like I said, you’d better give him what you owe him. Within a week. Or I will personally see to it that you don’t leave prison for a long long time, you fuck.”  
With that he put grabbed his facemask and put it back on (his sunglasses had gotten lost somewhere between the aisles) and grabbed Sicheng’s hand, leading him out of the store and leaving his former boss gaping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated :')


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woW the last chapter. amazing. never thought i'd see the day.

They ended up in Sicheng’s apartment, not saying a word the entire way there. As Mark had expected some fans started excitedly whispering as he passed by. Guess his eyes really gave it away when you really were a hardcore fan. As soon as they entered it seemed all adrenaline left Mark’s body. He felt his knees were about to give away and quickly sat down on the ground, with his back against the door. He let out a couple of calming breaths, hardly believing he’d really done that.

 

And that it had felt good.  
Speaking up when something wasn’t right, that was. Even if it wasn’t for himself.

He should do it more often.

 

Then he looked up to find Sicheng staring at him and the satisfaction left him. So Sicheng knew now. He figured it had to happen someday, but somehow he’d never imagined it happening this soon. And this abruptly as well.  
Acceptance came over him and he let out a small sigh before pulling off his mask and laying it on the ground. No use in it now.

 

“So now you know”, he said, finally finally staring at Sicheng without anything hiding his face. It was freeing in a way, as if a weight he hadn’t realize was there was finally lifted off his shoulders.

 

Sicheng didn’t answer. Just stared.

 

“I’m sorry I lied”, Mark continued. “I was planning on telling you. I just…I was scared you wouldn’t want to hang out with me anymore once you knew. I know that doesn’t justify it, at all, but…I just didn’t want this to ruin everything, you know?”

Mark nervously bit his lip when Sicheng kept silent. “Won’t you say something, ge?”

 

Sicheng muttered something Mark didn’t quite catch. “Huh?”

“I don’t know who you are”, Sicheng said, a little louder this time. Disbelief came over Mark. “What?”

 

“I said I don’t know who you are, okay?”, he suddenly burst out, cheeks aflame and now it was Mark’s turn to stare. “I get that you’re probably a big deal, since you can demand all of that from my boss and people recognized you on the street just now, but I’ve literally never seen you before.”

Mark stood up, legs still a little jittery, so they were on eye-level. Well, kinda, since Sicheng was obviously still taller than him. “You’re sure? I’m Mark Lee. I don’t want to sound conceited or anything, but I’m probably one of the biggest actors in Korea from the last couple of years. And you’re telling me you don’t know who I am?”

 

Sicheng inspected him a little more closely, before shaking his head no. Multiple emotions ran through Mark at that notion, mostly disbelief, but there was also relief and amusement.

Which was why he burst into loud, borderline hysterical, laughter. “All this time I…was so….was so fucking nervous. And now it turns out you don’t even…don’t even know me. Man, that’s a good one.”

 

Sicheng started looking like he’d rather be anywhere else and Mark forced himself to stop laughing. It was probably just as overwhelming for him as it was for Mark.  
“Sorry. It’s just kinda funny, ge. Sorry”, he apologized, grabbing one of Sicheng’s hands in his. It seemed it was becoming a thing of theirs.

 

“Why did you help me just now?”, Sicheng asked abruptly and Mark fell silent for a while, contemplating his answer.

“Because I don’t want to see anyone treated that way. Especially you”, was what he eventually settled on.

 

“Why _especially_ me?”, Sicheng asked immediately, staring at their intertwined hands.

Mark swallowed nervous. He might as well get it over with. One cat was already out of the bag, might as well do this one as well. “Because I like you. A lot.”

 

Sicheng looked up and caught his gaze, his eyes warm and already so so familiar. “Like a friend?”

 

“Yeah”, Mark said. Sicheng’s face fell a bit and he started pulling his hand away. Mark quickly grabbed it tight, keeping it in place. This was it. “But also as more. Each time you smile at me I feel like my heart’s about to burst. I want to squeeze your cheeks like all the time. and I honestly think you’re the cutest person that’s ever lived. But you’re also kind. The fact that you kept wanting to see me, even though I was keeping my face hidden. And a big part of my life as well, I guess. I don’t think I would’ve, but you gave me the chance to get to know you and you accepted me for who I was. Not just because I was famous. It’s honestly the thing that’s been getting me through these past few weeks.”

 

Sicheng’s face had softened throughout Mark’s confession and when he gave Mark a sincere smile Mark felt his throat start to close up. Sicheng was the best thing that had happened to him in years. He didn’t think he could bear to lose him. Not anymore. “What about you?”, he asked thinly.

 

“I like you, too. You’re one of the first people to treat me without prejudice and all this time you’ve been nothing but kind to me. These past week you’ve been making time for me, even though I’m sure that must’ve been a hard thing to do. And even just now, you were defending me and making sure I’m okay. Not a lot of people would have done the same. So _yeah_ , I like you, too”, Sicheng said shyly.

 

Mark was having an out of body experience. He was sure of it. Had someone told him that the cute boy he’d asked on a whim a couple of months ago would like him back he’d have probably laughed in their face while also crying on the inside, because there was simply no way.

  
“Even if you did lie about your name”, Sicheng added with a small giggle.

 

“Oh, but I didn’t, though”, Mark said with a smile as he pulled a little at Sicheng’s hand. Sicheng got the hint and let himself be pulled forward, right into Mark’s space. His hands settled on Sicheng’s waist as if they belonged there and the Chinese boy’s came to rest on his chest. “My name really _is_ Minhyung. It’s just that no one calls me that except for my grandma and you.”

 

“Nice, so I’m basically like your grandma”, Sicheng said dryly. Mark giggled.

 

“Don’t say that just before we’re about to kiss, that gross”, he complained half-heartedly. Sicheng lifted his eyebrows in an almost coy way. “Oh, so we’re about to kiss, huh?”

 

“Yes”, Mark grinned, before leaning forward. Just before pressing his lips against Sicheng’s he added: “Call me Mark from now on, though.”

 

“Okay then, Mark”, Sicheng said amusedly, breath hot against Mark’s lips and it was only then that Mark swept in to kiss him full on the mouth.

 

 

 

A little later, when they were cuddling on Sicheng’s bed and looking at one of Mark’s recent movies, Mark suddenly spoke up: “Didn’t you think me covering my face up was kinda weird, though?”

 

Sicheng looked around from where his head was resting on Mark’s arm, so his cheek was now squished against it. Mark didn’t even hesitate to reach out and squeeze the other one, affection coursing through him. “Not really.”

 

“What?”, Mark asked disbelievingly, but still pinching the cheek that he now had the privilege to squeeze.

“I just thought you weren’t confident in yourself”, Sicheng admitted and oh my god, Mark was gonna die. That was just the cutest thing ever. “That’s why I said I thought your eyes were so pretty.”

 

“What if it turned out I was actually just really ugly”, Mark asked, looking at Sicheng questioningly.

 

“I wouldn’t care, because it’s not your appearance I fell for”, Sicheng said, not even sounding the least bit abashed. This time Mark did let go of his cheek, but only to pull him forward and in for a tight hug.  
“Oh my god, you’re so cute”, he wailed, burying his face in his shoulder.

“You are, too”, Sicheng giggled, hugging him back and Mark didn’t think he’d ever been happier than he was in that moment.

 

* * *

  
  


A couple of weeks later, after Sicheng had gotten the money his shitty boss owed him and had started going to uni, he moved in with Mark, though there were some rules he had to follow to not be seen by fans and such. It sucked, but it had to happen. If Mark wanted to keep his acting career, it was probably best no one knew about their relationship. And they’d have to keep it that way for at least a couple of years, until Korea had progressed a little more.

 

Mark vowed to himself that if it didn’t happen, he was just gonna go back to his quiet town-life back in Canada, with Sicheng by his side obviously. He didn’t see himself act for that long anymore, anyway. Wasn’t really cut out for the life his younger self had chosen on a whim, he guessed.

But at least Sicheng moving in with him and being there to greet him whenever he came home from a long day at work helped. A lot, actually. Seeing the face of the boy he loved, his first actual friend, each time he got home was a blessing and it made the mansion finally feel like home.

 

 

True, it wasn’t without its ups and downs. Sometimes Mark did need his alone time, especially after particularly long days of shooting non-stop and fans getting a little too close for comfort. Despite the fact that he now sometimes did dare say something about it, there were days even that was hard. But Sicheng would give him that. He’d take one look at Mark’s face, give him a short but soft hug, before going up to the study room and reemerging after an hour or two, after Mark had gotten over it, and joining him on the couch or in bed.  
It only made Mark fall in love with him more.

 

And sometimes Sicheng got a little too overwhelmed with the physical contact. Mark knew for a fact that Sicheng wasn’t really a touchy person with anyone but him. God knew he complained about people in his school doting on him and touching him excessively.

  
He usually did make an exception for Mark (“Yeah, because I love you”, he’d said bluntly when Mark asked him about it one day. Mark had excused himself and gone to lay down on the ground of his bedroom for a couple of minutes, trying not to squeal, because _oh my god_ , that had been the first time Sicheng had told him he loved him), but sometimes even Mark’s cheek squeezing and hugging got a little too much for him. He’d give Mark signals, never told him outright to not touch him. He’d start nervous tapping his foot and get really jittery. It took the younger boy a while to pick them up, but when he did he made sure to let go and cut back, until Sicheng approached him again that same day or the day after.

 

True, there were ups and downs, but it was all worth it if it meant he had Sicheng be the last thing he saw before going to sleep and the first thing when he woke up. It was worth it if it meant he had his first date/friend/boyfriend he could talk to anything about this close.

  
It was all worth if it meant he had the cute boy he’d asked out on a date all those months ago loving him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this was pretty short, but y'know me (probably not) i'm not really one for writing monsters over 10k. BUt i will say that i really enjoyed playing with their dynamic and that this might not be the last markwin fic you see from me ;))

**Author's Note:**

> markwin's been loud lately, so hence this fic.
> 
> while writing this i suddenly realized how hard of a character sicheng is to write. like, he's my bias, but bc he's kinda quiet and still struggles with the language a bit so it's kinda hard to get a really good idea on him, if you know what i mean?? 
> 
> please do let me know what you thought of it so far!! 
> 
> [ my tumblr](http://chimchimerie.tumblr.com).


End file.
